


Abandoned Buildings

by toptenboyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Building, M/M, Mattsun and Makki being shits, Oikawa being himself, Save Iwaizumi 2k16, kind of a shit post, will probably develop plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toptenboyz/pseuds/toptenboyz
Summary: Makki forces Oikawa to explore an "haunted" abandoned building with him.  Matsukawa and Iwaizumi also happen to be exploring the building the same night.





	

"Come on Oikawa it'll be fun," said Hanamaki.

"Makki, for the last time I am not going to a haunted abandoned building with you," Oikawa replied.

"I'll give you milk bread," promised Makki.

Oikawa looked at him trying to see if there was any deception in his face.

"Fine," agreed Oikawa, "but I am bringing salt."

"Fair enough, be ready in five minutes," replied Hanamaki walking out of Oikawa's room.

"Five minutes? But I have to fix my hair."

"I don't think the ghosts will care about you hair Oikawa."

They ended up leaving in ten minutes, five of which Makki was telling Oikawa that his hair didn't matter.  Oikawa grabbed a salt shaker, while Makki grabbed two flashlights.  Makki spent most of the car ride scaring Oikawa, and telling him more ghost stories.  By the time they actually got to the building Oikawa was regretting his decision.

The building looked very much like the stereo typically haunted house.  It was a large building that was surrounded by dead trees, and overgrown grass.  The windows had been boarded up, and most of the building was covered with graffiti.  It probably wouldn't be such a scary building if it didn't happen to be in the middle of the night while they went there.

"Come on," said Makki getting out of the car, "let's explore."

Oikawa followed Makki out of the car.  Makki handed one of the flashlights to Oikawa who immediately turned it on.  Makki continued to walk towards the house with Oikawa right behind him.  Makki turned on his flashlight when they got to the door and started to go inside.  

They had been going through the building for about ten minutes, but the scariest thing to happen was when they saw a rat.  Oikawa had shrieked loudly at this, while Makki just snickered at him. Then they both heard a loud noise come from the upper story of the house.

"W-we should leave now," stammered Oikawa.

"Or we could be the white people in horror movies, and investigate the sound," Makki suggested.

"Makki no, what if there is a ghost and we die?" Oikawa asked.

"Would dying really be that bad though?" questioned Makki.

"Yes it would, and stop looking at memes about suicide," replied Oikawa.

"But then life would truly be meme-ingless," said Makki with his usual bored expression on his face.

Oikawa shook his head, and gestured for Makki to start heading up the stairs towards where they heard the noise.

~Meanwhile~

"Mattsun, what the fuck?" asked Iwaizumi.

"Sorry," said Mattsun looking at the pot he had knocked over.

"I have no idea why I agreed to do this," Iwaizumi stated.

"Scared of ghosts Iwaizumi?" teased Mattsun.

"No, ghosts aren't real, but cops are and we're trespassing right now," Iwaizumi replied.

Mattsun had said that he wanted to go visit an abandoned building because he was bored.  Iwaizumi had originally said no, but Mattsun said he would go with or without him, so Iwaizumi figured that he should go and make sure Mattsun doesn't kill himself.

"Yeah, but people explore this place all the time, so it's fine," Mattsun assured.

"Whatever, but can't we leave soon nothing interesting has even happened," questioned Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi, that is exactly why we can't leave," said Mattsun like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I promised the followers of my meme page that I would show them ghosts."

Iwaizumi just sighed and rolled his eyes continuing to look around.  Iwaizumi had gone into what he assumed was an office space and began to look around when he heard a high pitched scream. Iwaizumi quickly ran out to see what happened.  What he saw before him was Mattsun cracking up laughing along with some stranger, while another person stood there looking upset and scared.

"What the hell happened?" asked Iwaizumi in a loud voice.

"Iwaizumi you should of seen it," said Mattsun still laughing.

Mattsun explained that he had seen two new people come up the stairs, and decided that he would do the mature thing which was hide and scare them.  The one with the pink hair didn't really get that scared, but the one with brown hair had been the one who screamed.

"It wasn't funny," said the one with brown hair.  Iwaizumi looked at the man closer and decided that he was really pretty.  He had dark brown eyes, and nice fluffy brown hair.  His lips were really pink, and full.  He seemed to have more of a feminine build, but still looked like he had some muscle.  Iwaizumi noticed he had been staring and quickly looked away.

"Oikawa Tooru," the man said holding his hand out with a wide smile on his face.

"Iwaizumi Hajime," replied Iwaizumi shaking Oikawa's hand.

"Hey," said Oikawa getting closer to Iwaizumi, "I lost my number can I have yours?"

"I don't have a phone," replied Iwaizumi, who happened to be using his phone as a flashlight.

"Harsh," said Mattsun.

"Yeah,  that's pretty mean Iwa-chan," said Oikawa pouting.

"Iwa-chan?" asked Iwaizumi.

This made Mattsun start laughing again, soon joined by the pink haired stranger.

"My name is Hanamaki Takahiro," said the stranger with the pink hair, "but you can call me Hanamemeki."

"Please marry me," said Mattsun in response to this.

"Sorry I am a luxury few can afford, but tell me your name and I will consider it," said Hanamaki.

"I am Matsukawa Issei, but you can call me Mattsin."

"I feel like it is a very bad thing that they met each other," said Iwaizumi looking over to Oikawa.

"But, it could be a very good thing we met each other," said Oikawa with a flirty smile on his face

"Nope," replied Iwaizumi, "can't we leave now though?"

"I gue-" Mattsun got cut off by a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> 


End file.
